


Starlight

by DraconisHyperion



Series: Hero, Champion, Inquisitor [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU ending, Alistair (Dragon Age) is a Good Friend, Background Morrigan (Dragon Age), F/M, Female Elf Mage Warden - Freeform, King Alistair, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warden Surana Dies But Doesn't Die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisHyperion/pseuds/DraconisHyperion
Summary: The story of Warden Surana; tidbits, travels, falling in love, ending the Fifth Blight, and how she died. Sort of. Zevran/f!Surana.





	Starlight

"Today, we are here to mourn the passing of my dear friend, Warden Lea Surana. The Hero of Ferelden. The Warden who stopped the Fifth Blight. A young woman, just barely into adulthood. Who had only just passed her Harrowing before joining the Grey Wardens...Taken before her time…

Despite her age and inexperience with the world, she was ready to step up and do the right thing. Though she had help, in the form of myself and other companions, she largely carried the burden of the Fifth Blight on her own. Never once did she complain.

Never did she want the pressure of the world to weigh on anyone else. Not when she could do something about it. Whether through small acts of kindness, or saving a life, everywhere we went, she spread happiness in dark times…

And in the end, she showed no fear, only determination...Though at the cost of her own life, she slayed the Archdemon and ended the Fifth Blight.

It is in honor of Warden Surana that we have erected this statue of Andraste, sword at her feet, along with the inscription:

_'Though all before me is shadow,_

_Yet shall the Maker be my guide._

_I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond._

_For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light_

_And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost.'_

Wise beyond her years, and humble beyond measure, all she would ask of us is to be happy. For those who knew her to not be sad at her passing, but to celebrate and cherish their loved ones, and to live this new life to the fullest…"

Here, Alistair took a long pause, eyes shining with unshed tears, and turned slightly to look at the freshly carved stone.

"Thank you, Lea, for all that you have done. For the world, and for me. Though we did not always see eye-to-eye, you were a brave and selfless Warden, a wonderful person, and an amazing friend. Duncan would be proud. _Maker watch over you_."

With those parting words, the crowd below applauded their new king as he stepped back, taking Queen Anora's hand with a smile. The newlywed rulers then turned and went back inside, leaving the crowd below to disperse as they pleased-many of them approaching the statue to admire it and read the inscription for themselves.

The next morning, a letter arrived for the king. Recognising the slanted, lopped writing spelling out his name, Alistair's chest tightened and he stood to lock the door to his study. Setting himself in a chair, he took a deep breath before beginning to read.

_Alistair,_

_Surprise, friend. I wish I could tell you how I survived the Archdemon, but I am not sure myself._

Alistair let out a strangled noise, caught somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

_By the time you read this letter, I shall be long gone from Denerim, so I ask that you do not follow me or send people for me. I do not know if I will be able to send another letter. I will try._

_Congratulations on your marriage. Though I know you and Anora do not know each other well, I believe the two of you will come to love one another._

_In another life, perhaps that rose could have been the beginning. Our beginning._

He smiled at that admission, even as a few tears slid down his face.

_But you need someone like Her Grace. Someone who can help you flourish. Someone stable. Regardless, I shall treasure it always. I am honored to have known you. My best friend._

_Duncan would be proud of you, Alistair. I know I am._

_With love,_

_L.S._

Letting out a shaky sigh, Alistair read the letter again. It wouldn't be until almost supper that he finally emerged from his study, eyes a little red but a small smile on his face. Letter tucked safely away, Alistair refused to comment on his disappearance, despite the worry from those around him. 


End file.
